Hockey Love
by Lady Arwen Gryffindor
Summary: Don't really like summarys, but this is about Serena and the girls going to a hockey game. PG rating for later parts. Please read and review. =)
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to my new story, for you that don't know me I'm Lady Setsuna, and I have another story out called Wedding of a Life Time

Hockey Love

Rated: PG

Lady Setsuna

Started: May 2, 2001

Welcome to my new story, for you that don't know me I'm Lady Setsuna, and I have another story out called Wedding of a Life Time. Well I don't have much to say, just that I hope you like this story. For a bit of information of this story, let me tell you, it is set in America and in particular Atlanta, Georgia (my hometown). That's all for now, if you want more information on the team that is host in this story go to [][1]www.atlantathrashers.com. A new hockey team in the NHL, that in my eyes is doing a damn good job to make a great team for the future. Please feel free to email with comments, positive or negative. 

Sage_moon@hotmail.com

****

Hockey Love

****

"Lita how in the world did you get such good seat? I mean five seats only 1 row from the ice, that had to cost a bundle." Serena said in awe, as she sat waiting for the start of what would turn out to be her first of many hockey games. Lita, Ami, Rei, Mina and Serena were at the opening game of the Atlanta Thrashers. The time was 6:45 PM, and the girls had gotten to the relatively new Philips Arena early to wonder and shop for souvenirs.

"Serena, I've already told you, I got these seats from Ken's company. But if you must know, just look on the ticket stub. $150.00 a piece." 

"Lita, aren't these season ticket seats? That means these are some good seats." Rei said. The conversation continued on with small talk and about the game of hockey itself; it was the first game for everyone except Lita. As the girls were talking both teams came out for their before game practice. As the conversation continued Serena zoned out and started watching the practices. Serena was focusing on the little black dots on the ice, she thought Lita called them pucks, but to her they looked like black ding-dong snack cakes. As the players skated by, Serena started focusing on their names and faces. There was one guy Serena couldn't keep her eyes off of; and not known to her, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. 

"Earth to Serena, come in meatball head. Hello? Are we on the moon or something right now?" Rei was saying, not realizing that Serena was preoccupied with the cutie on the ice. 

*POW!* A puck crashed against the glass right in front of Serena bringing her back to reality. "AGH! Oh my gosh, that is loud!" Serena said, while wincing from the ringing in her ears. "Lita, is it going to be this loud the whole time?"

"No, don't worry, it is only that loud when the puck hit the boards, and when players are checked into them. But other than that, it's the fans that make the noise," Lita said pointing to the sky board. "Like it says Bring the Noise." 

The buzzer sounded for the teams to leave the ice and get ready for the game to begin. As the buzzer sounded a player skated by where the girls were sitting. A little black dot landed in Serena's lap with a cold thud. Shocked Serena looked up to see the cutie skating away to the locker room. As he reached the bench, he turned and gave her a wink and mouthed "I'm going to score a goal for you."

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome your ATLANTA THRASHERS!!!!!!!" The announcer called out, bring the now packed arena to their feet. Cheers, screams, claps and stomps were heard from everywhere. Serena joined in as she saw the cutie skate out and straight to where she was sitting. He skated back and forth getting his legs warm once more. Each pass, he would smile at the girls but saved a special look for Serena. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here to sing our national anthem The Backstreet Boys, and to sing the Canadian anthem, to respect the Montreal Canadiens, Celine Dion."

"...The rockets red glare, the bombs burking in air. Gave proof through the night..." As the word night was sung, it was screamed loudly by the fans that knew the inside joke.   


As the songs ended, Serena knew that she was going to enjoy the game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, there is part one, I hope you liked it. If you can't guess who the cutie is on the ice, then God help you. You will find out who it is in the next part. If you must know or just want to know the joke, email me and I'll tell ya. I hope to hear from you soon, and Hopefully, my next parts will be longer. 

Oh and I know, I kind of chose bad people to sing the anthems, but they were all I could think of at the time. 

   [1]: http://www.atlantathrashers.com/



	2. Meet the Cutie

Hockey Love

Hockey Love

Rated: PG

Lady Setsuna

****

Hockey Love

Meet the Cutie

The game started, and was very eventful. The Thrashers scored the first goal, and it never stopped from there. And just as the cutie promised Serena, he scored a goal for her. But he didn't stop there, he went on to score hat trick, a total of 3 goals; each one was followed by a point at Serena, a point that didn't go unnoticed by Lita and the others. 

"Lita, ummm, who is that guy? Number 7?" Serena asked Lita at one point during the game. "Oh, the cute one with the deep blue eyes? He is Darien Shields, and in fact, he lives in the apartment under Ken and I. He's a really great guy," Lita replied. "Why do you ask?" 

"No reason," Serena said with a smile on her face. "Is there anyway I could meet him? Either after the game or at your place?"

Lita sat silently for a moment, she recognized the look that Serena had on her face, the look of what could be called "puppy love". Rei also saw the look on her face and smiled to herself. It was about time Serena found a guy to be interested in. "Well Lita, is there a way that Serena can meet him? I wouldn't mind meeting him either," Rei said to Lita in a whisper. But it wasn't soft enough, Mina and Ami heard as well and said that they too wanted to meet him. "I can see what I can do, but I'm not sure, it might be hard. They are leaving for a road trip tomorrow, but I'm taking care of his plants and animals so we'll see." Unbeknownst to her, Darien had already conceived a plan to meet his most lovely fan.

"Attention, we have a special program going on tonight. If you would please check your tickets at this time, we are going to announce the player's choice. Player's choice is a new fan appreciation event we are going to try this year and if we get good reviews, will be implemented for the rest of the season, and beyond," the announcer said over the loud speakers. "Here we go. Section Number: 110. Row: A. Seat: 6. If you have that ticket please come to the guest relations booth during the next intermission."

Serena stared dumbfounded at her ticket. That was her ticket that was called, she had won. "Oh my gosh, I won," was all she could say.

The intermission came and the Thrashers were leading by the score of 4 to 1. Serena not sure of where to booth was got Lita and Rei to go with her so she wouldn't get lost. "Hi, I have the winning ticket that was called out during the game," Serena said. "Well Congratulations! Would you like to know what you won?" Serena nodded her head vigorously. "Well you win a home jersey, a hat, and a visit with tonights choice player. And as of right now that looks like Darien Shields." Serena's jaw dropped. "WOW!" 

Grabbing her jersey and hat, Serena, Lita, and Rei made their way back to their seats. They stopped at the concession stand and bought some drinks and some snacks to eat during the last period. 

Ami and Mina were waiting for them to get back. "WHAT DID YOU WIN?!?!" Ami and Mina asked when the other three made it back. "Well I won this jersey, this hat, and I get to meet Darien Shields!" Serena said.

Serena and the girls sat excitedly through the last 20 minutes of the game. "BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!" The buzzer sounded, signaling the game was over. As the girls left their seats they were met by a security guard. "Which one of you is the winner?" Serena raised her hand. "Please follow me, the rest of you can as well."

Serena, the security guard and the girls reached the locker room. The guard motioned for them to wait right where they were standing so that he could make sure that the team was decent for guests. "Ok, you all can come in." 

"All of us? I just thought that it was going to me," Serena said as they walked into the locker room. As they walked into the locker room there were whistles and catcalls. Each girl blushed as the events took place. "Ok guys enough, we have guests act like the nice guys you really are," one of the coaches said. 

Serena and the girls walked in and sat down like they were told to do. "Darien will be out in a second, he's having to answer some questions for the press," the coach said. "My name's Rick Davis, and I'm the head coach of the Thrashers. It's our pleasure for you to be the first to win the fan appreciation players choice." 

"Hi, my name's Serena, this is my friends Lita, Mina, Ami, and Rei. I'm the lucky ticket holder. I hope it's ok that they came in with me." "Sure no prob. In fact, the announcer didn't announce the prize right. It was for the lucky winner and the people they were with."

Just then Darien walked into the locker room area, and saw Serena and the girls. "Hey Lita," Darien said while giving Lita a hug. "We're still on for my plants and animals right?" "You bet. Dare, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Ami, Rei, Mina, and this is Serena," Lita said. She then whispered to him, "I noticed that you were giving looks to Serena, did you set up this arrangement?" "Never," Darien said back with a smile.

"Hi Ami, Rei and Mina," Darien said while shaking their hands. "And hello Serena, are you the lucky ticket holder?" 

"Yes," Serena said with a slight blush on her cheeks. She extended her hand to shakes his and to her surprise he kissed it. "Is this your first hockey game?" Darien asked. "Yes, and I enjoyed it so much. I hope I can come to more of the games this season," Serena gushed. 

"Well how about this, I can give you my season tickets that I have. I mean they are for my family, but they can't come to any of the games this season, so they are just sitting in my desk at home. They're your is you want them. I think here are five in total. Perfect for you and your friends," Darien said, pleading with her through his eyes for her to take the tickets.

"Um, sure. I'd love to have them, but only if you are sure your family can't make any of the games," Serena replied. Lita gave Darien a look, she knew that his parents had died in a car crash when he was about 12 and that he didn't have any living family. "Nope, they can't make it," was his reply. "Since you are a friend of Lita's, why don't you pick them up later today. That is if you are going to her apartment."  
  
"I'll be there, totally!" Serena said with a smile. "Um, can I ask you a question? Can I have your autograph?" 

"Sure."

The girls stayed and talked to the player for a bit more and then realized that they had to go. Lita told Darien that all the girls would be over at her house that night spending the night and having dinner. She also invited him over for dinner. He accepted. As the girls left, Darien walked to his car too escorting them to Litas'. "I'll you later tonight then. Have fun," Darien said.

"BYE!" the girls said as they got in the car, and drove away. Serena had a huge smile on her face; the same smile Darien had on his as he drove home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, I know short parts. But I just can't seem to write long ones. =( Please let me know what you think. I don't own Sailor Moon or The Atlanta Thrashers. Pooh! =(


	3. 

Hockey Love

Hockey Love

Rated: PG

Lady Setsuna

****

Hockey Love

****

A Dinner for Two?

"Lita are you sure about this? I mean..don't you think Serena will be mad?" Ami asked. "Not at all, I mean she does like him, lets just say we are breaking the ice, so to speak," Lita said cracking up herself. Mina and Rei got the joke and started laughing too. Rei said in a rather loud voice, "Lita that was so LAME!" Ami blushed as she got the joke. "Lita." 

It was after the game, and Darien had invited Serena down to his apartment to get the tickets. While they were there, Lita had come up with a plan to get the two alone. Lita had decided to write a note and leave it on the door to her apartment saying that they had gone on to dinner, but not list where they went. Leaving Darien and Serena to have a nice dinner together..alone. If only it worked, then Serena and Darien would be happy. They made such a cute couple, even if they had just met. "But here's the catch, we leave after them and follow. I want to make sure Mr. jock isn't going to break Sere heart. And if he does, he'll come home to, well dead plants," Lita said, making her point as she finished the note and hung it on the door. She closed it softly and locked it. There was no way that this was going to backfire.

Meanwhile in Darien's apartment, the two already had the ball rolling. They had a drink, Serena a glass of wine and Darien a beer. Serena was looking at the tickets and trying to figure out where the seats were. "Darien, if I can call you that, where are these seats?" "Ah, I was hoping you would ask," Darien said as he walked over to Serena. "These are right behind me, right behind the bench." Serena's eyes got wide, "WOW! I was thinking they would be somewhere else. But wow!" 

"Nope only the best for our most beautiful fan," Darien said. "Well, I guess we better go, Lita and the girls are waiting," Darien said as he finished his beer.

"Shhhhh, they're coming," Lita hissed. "What is this," Serena asked seeing the note. "Looks like they got tired waiting. Well, you still up to having dinner? I'm starving, and after today's game I bet you are too." 

"Sure, where do you want to go? I'm game for anything. Do you like pizza? Or do you want to go somewhere more romantic?" Darien asked Serena. "I can imagine how your face looks in candle light, heavenly." Darien said making Serena blush. "Anything is fine with me. What time do you have to get to the airport tomorrow? I don't want you to stay out to late if it is early," Serena answered. 

"Well my lady, how about we eat some pasta at this cute Italian restaurant, and I can answer your other question there," Darien said. Giving Serena his arm, the two walked down the steps. Serena thinking to herself 'I can't believe that I'm going on a date with a hockey player, I'm glad I had a dress at Lita's house.' "Serena, hello?" Serena blinked, "Oh sorry, I dazed." "It's ok, here we go," Darien said as he held open the door to his brand new PT Cruiser. "I've always wanted to ride in one of these!" Serena squealed. 

Darien shut the door and glanced over his shoulder. He noticed the blinds to Lita's apartment click close; he just laughed. He knew that he was going to have to thank Lita when he got back. 

Lita followed Darien's PT Cruiser from two cars behind, it wasn't hard to keep up with him, he was, after all, the only person in town with a PT Cruiser that had a Thrashers sticker in the back window. "Oh, I know where he is taking her. She is going to love it!" Lita said. "I just hope she doesn't break him."

Darien pulled up to the little Italian place, which sat next to the river. Darien went around to Serena's side and opened her door. "We have arrived." Lita waited until the "couple" was inside before parking. "Let's go guys, I just hope it isn't too empty, that way we can watch and not be seen." 

Darien had requested a balcony table when they got inside, and he was delighted to see that they were the only ones sitting out there. Lita was happy as well; they could watch the progress without being seen. "Darien this is beautiful," Serena said leaning over the railing looking at the river only feet below. "I'm glad you like it. I find this place very surreal and tranquil. Here have a seat," Darien said pulling out the chair. As he watched Serena walk to him, he could tell he had found his soul mate, and would do anything to keep her in his life. Even if that meant giving up hockey. 

"Thank you, um I have a question. What is it like to play hockey? I mean I dance and I know how that feels. It has a feeling of excitement everytime I put my shoes on," Serena said. "Well, I too get an excited feeling, but it also gives me a sick to my stomach feeling. Knowing that you have to play to your fullest capability for every time you step on the ice, and now that I know I'll have a beautiful lady there to watch me will make me even more excited and nervous," Darien said. The waiter came and took their order and left the two alone. 

From inside Lita watched, as the couple grew closer. She knew that there was a good shot that these two were going to last. She just hoped Darien knew how to be gentle to a ballerina. She knew Serena could be tough, but not hockey tough. Lita finished her meal along with the other girls and paid the ticket. Leaving the restaurant, Lita looked over her shoulder in time too see Serena and Darien wrapped up in a kiss. Even though she knew that they were going fast, she didn't care. She knew everything would work out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K, I know it took a while to get this out. But school comes first! IT OVER NOW!!! I can write as much as I can now, and I can do all my fun summer things. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I know that the relationship is moving fast, but they are destined to be together. 

****


	4. He Shoots, He Scores

Hockey Love

Hockey Love

Rated: PG

Lady Setsuna

****

Hockey Love

He Shoots, He Scores

Ok this is not a sex chapter. Read to find out what this is about. Please review after you read. Sorry about taking so long with this chapter but I just got finished with school and I started work. I just hope I can get this story written before the start of the next hockey season. GO AVES!! All the way, go for the cup!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita sat on her couch watching TV. There was nothing on at all, and she still had an hour before Serena would be there to pick her up for the hockey game. "Knock Knock!" A loud knock sounded on the door. Lita looked at her watch, it was only 2:00pm and Serena was supposed to arrive at 3. 

"Who's there?" Lita asked while she walked to the door. "It's me, we need to talk now," Darien said. Lita opened the door to find Darien grinning from ear to ear. "What's up?" Lita said. 

"I've found the one thing in my life that I know I will, no I can't give up. Lita I want to thank you. I've known Serena for 3 months now, and I know that she is the one. I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight at the game. I've got it all planned out. I figured that around the beginning of the 2nd period, right at the end of the intermission, that I would do an on ice interview. But the catch about tonight's interviews is that they are all going to be shown on the jumbo tron. As the interview goes on, I'm going to get on my knee and ask," Darien rambled out to Lita. Lita stood there dumb found. "Darien are you sure you want to do this? I mean, 3 months isn't that long." 

Darien sat there and thought for a moment, "Yeah I'm sure." Darien looked at his watch, "listen I have to go, I want you to hold this for me. At the beginning of the 2nd period, give it to Ken, the security guard that is working the home bench tonight. He'll know what to do." Darien said, giving Lita a small black velvet box and a peck on the cheek. "Bye," Darien said leaving the apartment. "Wait! Ken is working tonight at the game?" But Darien had already left. 

Later at the game Lita sat watching the minutes tick away in the first period. Darien had already scored a goal in the first 5 minutes of the game, and now there were 5 minutes left in the first period. "Hey I'm going to get a drink, anyone want anything? I want to beat the crowd," Lita said. All the girls replied yes, just the usual. The usual was cokes for all. Lita walked out of the portal that led to her seat, and had a security guard radio Ken. Ken met Lita at the designated spot, and Lita handed over the ring. "Darien said that you would know what to do, I just hope he gets what he wants," Lita said. "I know what to do, and I can't wait to see Serena's reaction. Darien is a very lucky man. But I think I'm luckier. I have Serena's best friend as my love interest," Ken said giving Lita a hug. "Listen get back to your seat, I need to get this to the bench and to Darien." 

Lita bought the drinks for the girls, and got back to her seat just in time to see Ken walk to the bench and hand the ring to the coach. She also witnessed another goal scored by Darien his second of the night. She was sure that he would score at least three that night, but one was going to be off the ice.

"BUZZZZZ," the horn sounded ending the first period. Thrash came out and did the intermission entertainment that consisted of chicken racing*. Then the big moment came. Lita turned her head to the Jumbo Tron, watching the interview, the other girls were watching too. All the other girls knew what was going to happen, all but Serena. 

"Here we have a new feature tonight. We have in house interviews called on the ice. Tonight's guest is Darien Shields. Darien, how does it feel to have a two goal period? You still have two more periods to go, how do you feel?" The interviewer asked. "Well, it always feels good to score a goal, but two goals in one period is an awesome feeling. I feel pumped up right now, ready for the next two periods to start, but I know I could feel better," as Darien said these words he slowly went to one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. "Serena, we met at the home opener this season, and we've been together ever since. I feel as if you have made my life full. I want to ask you to be my wife. Serena, will you marry me?" 

Serena's eyes went wide; she just stared at the screen. 

She sat there for a few minutes, just letting the question sink in. She then realized that the camera and all eyes were on her. "Darien...YES! YES with all my heart, I will marry you." At that point the buzzer sounded and on the Jumbo Tron the words "HE SHOOTS! HE SCORES!" flashed up. A huge cheer erupted at the arena, and Serena felt a hand on her shoulder. Darien had made his way to be next to her, and placed the ring on her finger. A white gold ring with a medium diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller ones. "Serena I love you," Darien whispered into Serena's ear and he gave her a hug and a kiss. "I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* If you want to know what Chicken Racing is, just ask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok this was a rather short chapter. I'm sorry!! I'm just tired. I might rewrite this later, and make this chapter longer. Please review this chapter. 


End file.
